Una cita con el demonio
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: Su semblante era tranquilo, tan lleno de paz… Era la primera vez que ella notaba ese lado de aquel demonio que en ese momento parecía un ángel


**Ahome: Hiii minna… Bueno pues después de mucho tiempo estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic pero en esta ocasión de la serie Eyeshield 21 y la pareja que mas me gusta de ella**

Acantha: quien sabe que le paso, ahora acabo loca por el demonio rubio XD; siempre le gustan los mas salvajes jajaja

**Ahome: ****Creo que soy masoquista jaja, en fin la serie es propiedad de ****Riichiro Inagaki yo solo la utilice para la creación de este fic**

Acantha: Disfruten al momento de leer como nosotras en hacerlo n_n

_**Una cita con el demonio**_

La chica estaba metida en un gran aprieto y todo por comentar algo que no debía frente a su pequeña pero algo escandalosa amiga de cabello azul, que debería hacer ahora… Dentro de unas cuantas horas tenía una cita… Su primera cita… No le molestaba en lo mas mínimo el hecho de tenerla, lo que le preocupaba era con quien tenia que salir, nada mas y nada menos que con el quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats; sabia que jamás debió de decirle Suzuna que había algo en aquel chico rubio y de aspecto demoníaco que llamaba su atención.

-_Que tonta soy_- pensaba la joven mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa de su armario, una tras otra prenda caían en su cama sin decidirse que se pondría aquel día recordando lo que hacia apenas tres días había sucedido

"_**Flash Back"**_

-¡QUE!- gritaba la chica de cabello azul un tanto alterada ante la confesión de su amiga -no puedo creerlo Mamo-nee, hasta que por fin lo admites-

-¿A que te refieres Suzuna-chan?- preguntaba un tanto crédula y sonrojada la joven castaña

-por favor, siempre te preocupas por el aunque digas que solo lo haces porque es parte del equipo-

-¿Sucede algo Mamori-neechan?- preguntaba Sena acercándose a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en una de las bancas cerca del campo de entrenamiento

-¿Qué?, no es nada Sena, no te preocupes- respondía la chica tratando de salir de aquella situación, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento junto con el resto de los chicos

-Estas segura, es que Suzuna grito tan fuerte que me preocupo un poco-

-claro será mejor que regreses al campo antes de que…-

-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo ahí maldito mocoso?- gritaba Hiruma mientras disparaba contra el running back- regresa en este momento-

-siiii- respondía el joven escapando de las balas, mientras que el joven rubio se acerco a la manager

-no le quites el tiempo al mocoso maldita manager- decía entre risas el chico

- tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes Hiruma-kun- respondía enojada la chica, aunque había de admitirlo el hecho de que fuera tan impulsivo era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba

-oye You-nii¿No te gustaría salir con Mamo-nee?- preguntaba inocentemente la chica de cabello azul, la castaña sonrojada solo miro al chico rubio esperando que respuesta le daría

-no- contesto cortantemente dándose la media vuelta para regresar al campo de juego, Mamori no sabia si molestarse o sentirse mal ante el comportamiento del chico, sin embargo dejo las cosas como estaban.

Después de las practicas todos decidieron ir a sus casas, la joven castaña tuvo que quedarse un poco mas de tiempo para terminar algunas cosas pendientes en el club de deimon, al salir la escuela estaba vacía, al llegar a la reja de entrada pudo percatarse de que había una sola persona sin embargo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se detuvo en seco, mientras que aquella persona solo se digno a mirarla clavando aquellos ojos verdes sobre ella

-Creí que jamás saldrías maldita manager- decía el chico en su tono habitual lleno de superioridad

-eso es algo que a ti no te debería de importar ¿o si Hiruma-kun?- respondía la chica pasando de largo al joven rubio, aun seguía molesta por la forma en la que respondió la pregunta de Suzuna

-pues si eso crees adelante- ambos jóvenes caminaron unos cuantos metros sin decirse nada el uno al otro, la chica castaña sentía aquel silencio muy incomodo

-dime Hiruma-kun ¿Por qué le respondiste tan cortantemente a Suzuna-chan? Ella solo estaba bromeando cuando dijo lo de la…-

-aquí nos separamos- respondía el chico dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino, la joven también continuo su camino hasta que el volvió a hablar-por cierto te veré el próximo sábado en la estación de trenes a las 12:30, mas te vale no llegar tarde maldita manager- Mamori al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo en seco pero al momento de voltear se dio cuenta de que el chico ya se había alejado del lugar, ¿acaso Hiruma Youichi el demonio de deimon acababa de invitarla a salir?, o tal vez seria una broma de mal gusto… No sabia que pensar pero era algo que le había dado una pequeña pero linda alegría

"_**Fin Flash Back"**_

-No debería de ir lo mas probable es que solo me haya jugado una broma, ni siquiera se porque me levante- pensaba la chica mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo de su tocador

Salio de su casa con el tiempo justo para llegar al lugar acordado por el chico demoníaco, aun tenia algunas dudas sobre el llegar ya que lo mas seguro es que aquel chico la había dejado plantada o solo la iría a ver para guardarlo en aquel libro negro que todo mundo temía. Seguía tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con una persona, fue muy tarde cuando reacciono debido a que cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba sentada en el suelo

-lo siento mucho- decía Mamori mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba con quien había chocado

-no te preocupes Mamo-nee, yo también estaba distraída- contestaba la animadora de deimon mientras se colocaba de pie- ¿A dónde te dirigías?- preguntaba la chica un tanto intrigada

-pues yo…-

-te dije que no tardaras maldita manager- una voz entre la gente se dejo escuchar, una voz conocida por ambas chicas

-¡You-nii!- exclamaba sorprendida la chica mientras miraba a Mamori y Hiruma

-bueno ahora ya sabes que hago aquí Suzuna-chan- no sabia como actuar ante tal situación, sin embargo el rubio solo la tomo de la chaqueta y se alejaron de la joven de cabello azul la cual solo miraba sorprendida la escena.

Diez minutos después de caminar sin algún rumbo aparente la joven "pareja" se detuvo.

-Hiruma-kun creo que fuiste muy grosero con Suzuna-chan- exclamaba la chica mientras separaba rápidamente su mano de la del chico

-¿Y acaso querías que te comenzara a preguntar cosas que ni siquiera venían al caso maldita manager?, recuerda como es- la chica castaña sabia que el tenia razón, odiaba cuando tenia razón- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntaba el chico mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos

-se supone que tu me invitaste así que tu debes de decirme a donde debemos ir- respondía ella mientras lo miraba aun con extrañeza

-pues no lo se, no soy de hacer mucho estas cosas- su tono de voz era el habitual: altanero y orgulloso, Mamori cerro los ojos con resignación y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?- preguntaba ella para ver si la sugerencia le había agradado a su acompañante pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, cuando volteo su mirada a donde el se encontraba se percato de que había comenzado a caminar sin ella –Hiruma-kun se supone que venimos juntos- lo regañaba la chica mientras lo alcanzaba

Sin decirse nada comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, la joven se encargaba de pedir mientras que el rubio se recargaba en una de las paredes cercanas a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que portaba, una vez que pagaron se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas. Ninguno decía nada; Mamori lo observaba por momentos mientras el solo se quedaba mirando el ir y venir de la gente a través de la ventana.

-Eh… Hiruma-kun… amm…- el joven rubio volvió su mirada a la joven mientras le daba una mordida a la hamburguesa que en esos momentos portaba en su mano

-¿Qué sucede jodida manager?- preguntaba el chico mientras enredaba la envoltura en una pequeña bolita de papel

- bueno… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión con respecto a la cita?, estabas muy decidido cuando Suzuna te lo pregunto incluso creí que te habías enojada por ello-

-eso fue porque odio que me pregunten las cosas por terceras personas- respondió cortante mientras regresaba su mirada a la ventana- además pensé que seria buena idea salir a despejarme un rato- sonrió de nueva cuenta y miraba divertido a la chica

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba nerviosa la chica al percatarse de la mirada y sonrisa demoníaca que le daba el chico

-pensé que me odiabas maldita manager, jamás pensé que querrías salir conmigo… kekeke esto ira al cuaderno demoníaco kekeke- aunque el comentario no le había agradado esa era una de las partes que le agradaban del chico, por lo que solo lo ignoro y sonrió un poco, desvió su mirada y noto que tenían diversas miradas sobre ellos, la mayoría de alumnos de instituto

-amm Hiruma-kun ¿Conoces a algunas de esas personas?- preguntaba la chica un tanto incomoda ante la situación

-algunos si y otros no, muchos de ellos saben de mi existencia por mis esclavos kekeke-

La chica decidió no responder a eso, era obvio que la mayoría de los estudiantes conocerían al quarterback denominado demonio del equipo de los deimon devil bats, terminaron de comer y salieron del lugar; caminaron por la plaza comercial en si no tenían un plan para el día.

-Ahora que hacemos jodida manager, no me gusta estar caminando sin sentido- reclamaba el chico para después hacer una bomba con la goma de mascar que traía

-tu me invitaste a salir así que tu eres el que debería tener un plan en mente para hoy- su respuesta fue en aquel tono altanero en el que siempre se dirigía a el

-pues la verdad no tengo ninguno, solo uno hasta mas tarde porque lo que podemos hacer lo que se te venga en gana maldita manager- Mamori suspiro un tanto resignada, aunque al razonarlo se quedo pensando ¿Qué tendría pensado para mas tarde?, no le tomo importancia y la primer idea que se le vino a la mente para continuar con su "cita" fue el ir al parque de diversiones, cuando llegaron el chico de mas entradas al verlo se quedo congelado y sin decir nada los dejo pasar gratis

-Hiruma-kun no me digas que…-

-si, el es una de las tantas personas que están bajo mi control kekeke, no sabes lo beneficioso que puede llegar a ser eso- la chica castaña al escucharlo solo desvió un poco la mirada y sonrió, el brillo en aquellos ojos diabólicos al hablar de todos sus planes era algo peculiar sin embargo le agradaba, comenzaron a ver el parque subiéndose a uno tras otro de los juegos logrando solo una respuesta de el: un bostezo al bajar, todo parecía indicar que estaba aburrido.

- ¿Hiruma-kun te parece si subimos a un ultimo juego y nos vamos del lugar?- preguntaba la chica con un deje de tristeza al ver que la actitud del chico no había cambiado en ningún momento

- si eso quieres adelante, ¿Qué juego quieres maldita manager?- su pregunta fue respondida con un movimiento de la mano de la castaña, giro su mirada al lugar y se percato de que era la rueda de la fortuna- ¿Porqué a las chicas les gusta tanto este maldito juego?-

-porque tiene una hermosa vista y al ver lo grande que es el lugar sabes que tus problemas son muy pequeños- al escuchar sus palabras con un ligero movimiento la condujo hasta el juego, una vez dentro de la cabina ambos se quedaron viendo el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente a ellos a esa altura, ninguno decía nada pero aquel momento no era incomodo al contrario se sentía una gran paz y armonía, eran pocos los momentos en que ambos jóvenes podían esta de esa forma, la castaña dirigió su mirada al rubio… Su semblante era tranquilo, tan lleno de paz… Era la primera vez que ella notaba ese lado de aquel demonio que en ese momento parecía un ángel, en aquel momento comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que había vivido con el, las peleas, los partidos, los entrenamientos, los momentos malos, los momentos buenos, los tristes y los divertidos… Incluso recordaba el porque se enamoro de aquel demonio que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede maldita manager?- pregunto Hiruma al ver que la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima

-no es nada, solo recordaba… Es raro estar contigo sin estar peleando, pero es muy divertido- respondía la chica con una sonrisa dulce y sincera, el joven yankee solo desvió la mirada de nueva cuenta a la ventana y sonrió

-creo que no tiene nada de malo que estemos así de vez en cuando-

La vuelta en aquel juego se había terminado, Mamori pensó que lo mejor seria ir a casa así que al momento de salir del parque de diversiones camino unos pasos en dirección a su casa pero al ver que Hiruma iba al otro lado decidió seguirlo

-¿A dónde iremos Hiruma-kun?- preguntaba extrañada la chica al ver que cambiaban de dirección

-recuerda que te había dicho que te llevaría a un lugar maldita manager- la chica solo lo siguió, llegaron a una parte de la ciudad que jamás había visitado pero que al parecer en ese momento estaban teniendo una especie de festival, Hiruma siguió caminando hasta llegar al templo de aquel lugar el cual a pesar del festival estaba solitario solo siendo iluminado por las luces de la luna y la ciudad, un poco antes de terminar de subir los escalones Hiruma se sentó ofreciéndole asiento a la chica junto a el, pasaron unos segundos para que unos enormes fuegos artificiales invadieran el cielo llenándolo de hermosos colores

-Esto es hermoso Hiruma-kun- decía la chica feliz ante el espectáculo que tenia frente a ella colocándose de pie

-bueno al menos te gusto… Mamori- al escuchar su nombre por primera vez de labios del chico volteo rápidamente el ya se había colocado de pie quedando frente a ella, se quedo prendada en los ojos del demonio… Su mirada era tan profunda, tan cautivante… Sintió como el la tomaba rápidamente de la cintura acercándola a el y robándole una dulce caricia de sus labios, Mamori veía al demonio a través de sus entrecerrados ojos pero los cerró completamente cuando Hiruma comenzó a responder al beso. Mamori se aferró a la tela de la playera de Hiruma tratando de mantenerlo sujeto. Ella nunca pensó que un beso podría sentirse así de bien. Solo quería seguir besando al demonio de los Devil Bats.

Al otro día llegaban a la escuela como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero antes de que la chica pudiera ingresar bien al colegio una mano la jalo, su pequeña amiga estaba frente a ella con unos ojos llenos de dudas y curiosidad

-¿Cómo te fue Mamo-nee?- preguntaba ansiosa la chica con una mirada traviesa a la castaña

-Pues digamos que no fue lo que esperaba…- respondía mientras un ligero tono rojizo se asomaba en sus mejillas, volteo su mirada al chico rubio mientras pensaba- _fue aun mejor…-_

**Ahome: ok ok no es la gran cosa pero no podía evitar el escribir algo de estos dos ya que hacen una pareja tan guay que waaaaa**

Acantha: muy bien creo que la que traera el mazo ahora soy yo… Muajaja que dulce es la venganza

**Ahome: calmate ok déjame explayarme en paz ¬¬, gracias por leer espero sus comen n/n **


End file.
